Elements
by minniesnopittytattybell
Summary: Lindsey lies awake night after night, hiding herself from what she sees and feels when her eyes shut. How can she shake these nightmares? And what is she to do when a murder hits close to home, how will Lindsey cope? And were these nightmares reality, or.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

Okay, another creation by Minniesnopittytattybell, and this time it's by both of us. JJ is doing the writing, and I forward it to Tash, and leave her to make sure its up to standard. Hope you like it! By the way this is like somewhere in season four.

The water surrounded her, and Lindsey gasped as her legs were numbing. She screamed, but no one was listening. Her eyes shined with tears and panic. It wasn't long until Lindsey was waist deep in water, and rapidly running out of air. Her hands pounded the surrounding walls of the confined space she was in. The water now enclosed her rather flat, adolescence breasts and she gasped as the ice-cold torture crept up her body. She was on tiptoes, gasping the last breaths before her mouth and nose was enclosed in the freezing blanket. When she was head under, her head felt like bursting with pain as she had a piercing pain shooting around her body. She wanted it to end, and she screamed she felt it ending. Her life was slipping away from her…

Lindsey shook the blanket off her, as if it was the ice water that she believed to be enclosing around her. She gasped as if to still be short of air, but the truth was she was in her bed, in her cosy apartment, warm and snug, with Danny next to her.

"What's wrong? You were screaming, are you okay?" Danny looked worryingly at Lindsey.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was nothing." Lindsey said, letting Danny cuddle her close. He kissed her head gently.

"Are you sure, you were screaming…"

"It was nothing, just a silly bad dream…"

"Okay, we better get some sleep, I've only slept an hour after our night of fun!"

"Yeah," Lindsey giggled. They shared a passionate kiss and Danny then fell back into a deep sleep. Lindsey cuddled in close but was too afraid to close her eyes. She didn't want to be sent back to her nightmare.

The next morning Lindsey was still sat there, only having a couple minutes sleep. She stood up and stretched, and rubbed her eyes. She was extremely tired, but walked over to her bathroom and into the shower. When she returned to the bedroom, Danny was still asleep. She jumped as the alarm clocks buzzed and Danny stirred.

"So you have never been to the seaside?" Danny asked, shocked at Lindsey.

"No, there were no beaches in Montana!" she said, still wondering with it was such a huge problem.

"You've never felt the sand inbetween your toes, the sea water spray your face, the sun on your skin?" said Danny, driving them to work.

"Nope."

"Well, we'll just have to go then won't we."

"Danny, you can't be serious!"

"Of course I am, it's a big part of your life, going to the beach!"

"I think I can live without one trip to the beach."

"No, we're going, no matter what you say or do!"

The rest of the journey consisted of Danny telling Lindsey about his childhood days by the sea, whilst Lindsey half listened, and half lived in her own little world.

They pulled up at the lab and walked together into the break room. Everyone was already there.

"Right, good, you two are here. There's a murder in Grandpoint Square, in the flat number 16. There's also been a kid found, hung, by the old parish church on 7th street," stated Flack.

"Okay, thanks. Stella, Sheldon and I will go to the apartment. Lindsey, Danny, Adam and we'll need Angell on this one; you can go to the boy. Flack, you can help us out."

"Right, he has slit wrists, he's hung from a tree at the bottom of a church grave yard and it looks like he used this wheelbarrow to get himself up there, and then kicked it away to kill himself." Lindsey stated to everyone on the crime scene.

"He looks about fourteen, what could be so bad to make him want to kill himself?" Danny asked, but nobody could find the answer.

"Hey, look at this." Angel called over Adam. "He's wearing a cross around his neck. Maybe it wasn't coincidence that he killed himself at the church."

"Yeah. I found his library card in his school bag over there. He turned fourteen yesterday and his name is Joey Willow."

"His birthday was only yesterday? Why kill himself the day after?" Angel asked.

"Hey, he has a black eye, and on his legs and arms repeated bruising." Lindsey called out.

"Bullying?" Adam said

"Or abuse." Danny added.

"Well, I think the parents should be able to rule out one or the other. Angel and I will go find out." Adam told the two CSI's over by the tree, and everyone nodded.

"We'll just wait here until everything's processed and the bodies back in the morgue."

"So, the beach?" Lindsey asked once the others had left.

"Yeah. I'm going to take you to the beach." Danny laughed.

"We're in New York, Danny, no beaches around for miles!"

"Oh, yeah, I didn't think about that." Lindsey just laughed, and nearly forgot about all of her worries, her nightmares and everything else that troubled her.

Okay, hope you liked it. Got anything to say, review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you'll like this one too.

NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY

Danny was at the morgue and Lindsay had just finished processing the evidence from the scene. She decided to join him. Sid was explaining that the boy had committed suicide, and that their job was now to find out why.

"Hey, what's up with this DB then?" Danny asked pointing to the young girl on the table.

"She's from the apartment Mac went to earlier. She's a funny one." Sid began.

"What do you mean, "funny one". It's hardly as if she's cracking the jokes." Lindsay stated, walking over to the table and looking at the girl, although Danny wasn't sure weather she was serious or not.

"I mean her death. She has signs of drowning, being buried alive, being gassed, she has first degree burns and yet none of these are her cause of death." Sid looked up at the CSI's. Danny was frowning and Lindsay just looked shocked. She was frozen still and shivered as a cold feeling shot down her spine.

"What's the C.O.D then?" Danny asked.

"Well, I believe its malnutrition, lack of sleep and internal bleeding."

"Bleeding? Where?" Danny questioned. Lindsay remained still and silent.

"Her internal organs, liver and stomach, have been beaten repeatedly."

"Was she pregnant?" Lindsay mumbled, fighting the tears back.

"Yes, on several occasions, but when the unborn child was still young it was beaten so harshly it died." Lindsey ran out, unable to bare it all. Danny left her be by herself for a minute, thinking the girl might remind her of her friends and when they were all shot.

Lindsay wiped her tears away after sitting in the ladies crying her eyes out. Just as she thought no one would notice her gone, Stella walked in.

"Hey, kiddo, what's wrong? Have you been crying?" She asked.

"No, no it's fine."

"You do know you can talk to me Linds, whenever you want, whatever's troubling you."

"Yeah, but I'm fine. It's just…that girl, the one in the morgue. She, she…" Lindsay felt the tears rushing down her cheeks, but did nothing to stop them. She walked into Stella's open arms.

"Shh, I know, it's upsetting, especially after you had that trial…" Stella froze; breaking the fundamental rule she had set for herself, never bring up the trial with Lindsay. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." Lindsay wiped her eyes, which were now red and puffy. "It's okay, I shouldn't let myself get so emotional over a dead body, how will I ever do my job." Stella gave her a faint smile and Lindsay forced one on her face. Lindsay walked past Stella and back into the lab. Stella sighed, regretting what she had done and wished she had let Lindsay finish what she was going to say.

Nobody asked Lindsay what was wrong or if she was okay as they all knew the past week had been tough for her. On the way home Danny tried making small talk, but he found Lindsay was very unresponsive, and gave up all together. At home she poured herself a bath and stayed there until it was cold and she could cry no more. Danny cooked them dinner, but not wanting to interrupt Lindsay it had gone cold. All the same they ate a candle lit dinner of cold hotdogs and fries. After a long silence Lindsay finally broke it.

"Sorry, I've wrecked you lovely dinner. You should have said something, told me you were cooking."

"It's fine, hardly a five course meal."

"I know, but all the same," Danny smiled at her and her heart melted. "Dinner was delicious, and I'm sorry it went cold." She apologised once again.

"Really Linds, it's fine. More wine?" Danny offered her the bottle and she gladly took it. "I always knew you liked white."

"Oh yes I do…but last glass for me, work tomorrow."

"That never stopped you before!" Danny joked.

"Well…"

"I have a surprise for you." Danny smiled.

"Oh, I love surprises!" Lindsay giggled.

"Take my hand and close your eyes." Danny instructed.

"Ok"

He took her to the spare bedroom, which for tonight, had been changed.

"I know you said there were no beaches in New York, so I brought the beach to NY!"

Lindsay opened her eyes to see all the furniture had been moved and a waterproof mat placed on the ground. A small paddling pool had been filled and the rest of the area was filled with sand. Two beach chairs stood next to a table with two cocktails on top.

"Oh my…Danny! I love you!" Lindsay laughed and gave him a passionate kiss. "What are these?" She asked, picking up a glass of the drink.

"Sex on the beach, alcoholic cocktails." He replied. He clicked the stereo in the corner, which began playing the noise of the waves crashing and the seagulls calling and children laughing. "The sounds of the seaside." They spent time paddling in the pool, not wearing much, and ceiling bathing on the sand. After finishing their drinks they sat back. "What do you want, you can have anything." Danny said.

"Sex on the beach!" Lindsay shot Danny a toothy smile.

"I think you've had enough alcohol…" He laughed. She came over and sat on his lap.

"No, sex on the beach…" She giggled

Hope you liked it…got something to say? Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Hey…thanks the reviews, took all you said on board!

NY NY NY NY NY NY NY

_Lindsay opened her eyes and was met with pitch-blackness. She blinked, and opened them again, her surroundings the same. She grew worried and she tried to sit up but she banged her head on the roof of the confined space she was in. Her hands frantically pounded the walls close to her sides. The sounds of shovels could be heard from above. She gasped as the reality of her situation hit her. She pounded the surface of the roof not far from her nose. Her air was slowing decreasing as she pounded harder, gasping quickly. The sound of laugher and the shovels faded away and Lindsay knew there was no way out. She was underground and no one would save her, no one would dig her up. She was all alone with herself and there was nothing she could do. She lay there waiting for when it would be over, this slow death. Why couldn't it be simple? She took one last gasp of the stale air when…_

Danny shook Lindsay and she sat up right, feeling sand sticking to her sweaty hair.

"Wh-Where, oh, Danny." She saw him looking back at her, looking very worried. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"You tell me, you were screaming Linds." He replied.

"Oh right, sorry, just a dream." And she forced a smile at him.

"Dream? More like full on nightmare!"

"Well, sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You can talk to me Linds, you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course, but there's nothing to say."

"Well, first you can tell me all about these 'dreams"

"It's nothing, they rarely happen and they have no relevance to my life, honest."

"Ok…" She leant forward and kissed him to totally reassure him. "I'm gonna go shower and get this sand off me."

"Don't take all my hot water." Danny laughed, but Lindsay remembered the night before when she wasted so much water for her bath. Not being able to stop herself, Lindsay burst into tears. "Hey, I was only joking. You shower for as long as you want Montana." He pulled her in close and gave her a long hug. Not knowing why, Lindsay was wincing, as if her long gone bruises still existed and when Danny touched her they still ached terribly. She slowly pulled away and walked off the direction of the shower room. Danny was worried about her but just didn't know what to do.

NY NY NY NY NY NY NY

Danny and Lindsay both walked into the New York Crime Lab after their rather silent trip in Danny's car. They both went different ways, Lindsay going to the break room and Danny to Hawks' office.

"Come in." Hawks called after Danny had knocked on his door. "Oh hey Danny, what's wrong?"

"Well, what do you do when you know a full grown adult is still having nightmares, and not just having them but living them too?"

"Is this Lindsay?"

"Yes, I just don't know what to do…"

"Well she'll tell you in her own time, let her know you're there for her and you'll support her no matter what. Maybe if I had the one and only woman of my life wouldn't be six feet under…" he looked up to see Danny looking shocked and he just laughed. "Long story for a rainy day…"

"Ok Sheldon, thanks for the advice and what not."

"Pleasure."

Danny made his way over to the break room and saw all of his colleges waiting for him.

"Right now you're here lets go. Danny, Adam and Lindsay, you can take the D.B in the house of 57th Street. The rest will follow up on yesterdays body."

Danny drove Lindsay and himself to the house and once again an awkward silence arose.

"Montana, I want you to know that whatever happens I will always be there for you and will always support you." He turned and smiled at her and she beamed back.

"I love you Danny Messer, for as long as I live…" And she kissed his cheek, not wanting to put him of the road.

"I love you too Montana." And the rest of the ride they spent smiling away to themselves.

When they entered the house it was empty. The living room was blank and the kitchen only contained a shabby cooker. Upstairs only contained a toilet, and a body of a fifteen-year-old girl. The bed was small and contained no sheets and the door had an open padlock on it. Danny gasped as he entered. The walls were plastered with pictures of the dead girl, some of her walking and doing day-to-day things, others of her naked and bruises and some of her dead. Lindsay looked at her surroundings, all to similar, and began to sway. Danny turned and saw her and leapt to grab her, but she fell with a loud thump.

"Lindsay! Lindsay, wake up!" Danny said tapping her face. Adam ran in.

"What happened?"

"She fainted"

Adam took his cell out and rang the ambulance whilst Danny stayed with Lindsay. He wiped the sweat form his brow.

"Lindsay, Lindsay, stay with me. Move if you can hear me." Danny encouraged her, but she remained still and silent. Adam returned to the room.

"The ambulance will be here soon, how is she?" he asked.

"Umm, motionless." Danny wiped his tears away, "It's killing me to wait…"

"Danny, I'm sorry." Lindsay murmured.

"Lindsay! Thank God you're ok." Danny exclaimed

"What happened?" she asked

"You fainted…" The sirens grew louder and the blue flashing lights filled the room. "Come on Montana, lets get you to hospital." And they both smiled back at each other.

NY NY NY NY

Hope you liked, chapter four won't be long…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Ok, it gets good now…

NY

"We'll have to do some blood tests and make sure everything is ok, but you should be out soon miss." The doctor beamed at Lindsay and Danny.

"Thank you." Danny replied

"You should get some rest miss." The doctor said as she left.

"I'll go to the lab and give everyone a heads up, try get some rest."

"Ok, I love you." Lindsay turned over to fall asleep and Danny bent down and kissed her cheek,

"I love you too." As he got up to leave Lindsay whispered something softly, so softly he hardly heard.

"You…elements…the case."

"What?" he asked, but Lindsay was already asleep and he didn't want to wake her.

NY

Adam rushed over when he saw Danny walk into the lab.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's good. She's asleep now."

"Good. The girl has been taken to the morgue. Funny, she has similar symptoms to the other one. They must be connected, how many girls are raped, buried alive, half drowned, gassed and burned?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to go home, collect things for Lindsay, tell everyone she's ok."

As Danny drove home he thought about the case and what Lindsay had said. "Elements? What did she mean by that? Elements like in chemistry or like ancient Chinese elements? And what did the case have to do with it?" Danny thought. Then he remembered what Adam had said, about the girls. "Buried alive, gassed, half drowned and burned. Wait." He thought. "Buried alive, under earth, Gassed, the lack of air, Drowned, in water and burned, in fire. The elements, earth, air, water and fire. Someone was torturing these girls using the elements, and also raping them without contraception and then battering the unborn baby to death." He rang Mac and told him everything he worked out about the case. Mac told him as soon as he had seen Lindsay to return to the lab straight away.

NY

Lindsay shuffled and let the light slowly fill her eyes. She felt refreshed and a lot better, all though she was bruised form her fall. When she sat up though she gasped, as not only did the sunlight meet her eyes, but an old friend.

"Hello Gorgeous." And he muffled her mouth before she could scream.

NY

Danny took longer to get to the hospital as he stopped by in a shop to get flowers, chocolates and a large teddy. He checked where Lindsay was at the down stairs reception and got in the lift to the second floor. In the corridor he saw Lindsay's doctor and stopped to chat with her. When he finally got to the ward though he dropped all the chocolates and flowers. The note left on her messed up bed read…

Dear Danny,

I know you do not know me, but I certainly know you. If I hadn't planned on kidnapping your girlfriend I'm sure we would have made great friends.

Don't worry; I'll take great care of her.

All my hate

The Element Prince

Danny gasped, unsure what to do. He had taken her, he had kidnapped Lindsay.

NY

Ok hope you liked.

I won't be updating until my reviews boost, so…

Please tell me any advice or help, it's well appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorry I took so long to update…been busy, but I'll try and keep regular.

NY

Lindsay saw him smiling smugly at her, like he was proud of his accomplishment. She was living her nightmare, but this time she wasn't that vulnerable teenage girl.

"Where do we start?" he laughed, recalling the many years ago when he had that beautiful young girl at his disposal. She was pretty, like a flower bud, and he opened her. Now she was a woman, feistier, sassier, and sexier. "The God welcomes you back." He laughed, and only Lindsay understood this. "I have kept busy, waiting for the perfect moment to get you back. You are my princess, and his Goddess." She felt her skin crawl just at the sound of his voice. She was naked except for some underwear he had dressed her in. Her limbs were handcuffed to the bedposts, leaving her open and accessible. He had already raped her, all too hungry to wait. But he longed for more, and she worried if he would ever be contempt and let her go. It was now a waiting game, just like before. How long until she died? It could be the rest of her life if she was strong enough. Danny would never find her; the Element Prince was too good, too hidden. "Remember my pool. It's better now, deeper. I think we'll start by throwing you in then deep end. Practised holding your breath?" He laughed, a laugh so forceful and sharp it cut into her. It cut deep and harshly, letting all her happiness bleed out.

"Fine. Do what you like with me. Leave my down there, at the bottom off your pool. Let me die. My life is gone; you kidnapped me and stole me from it. Now I'm empty and whatever you do to me I don't care." He smiled, looking into her eyes. He new her words were laced with lies. He could see the flicker of life and joy when a thought of Danny crossed her mind. She had a glimmer of hope about her no matter what she said. This aroused him. He walked up to her and kissed her shaking lips. She winced, knowing what he was going to do all to well. He stuck the pressure pint on her neck, causing her to fall unconscience.

NY

The water surrounded her, and Lindsey gasped as her legs were numbing. She screamed, but no one was listening. She sobbed, feeling immense pain. It wasn't long until Lindsey was waist deep in water, and rapidly running out of air. Her hands pounded the surrounding walls of the confined space she was in. The water now enclosed her adult, ripened breasts and she gasped as the ice-cold torture crept up her body. She was on tiptoes, gasping the last breaths before her mouth and nose was enclosed in the freezing blanket. When she was head under, her head felt like bursting with pain as she had a piercing pain shooting around her body. She wanted it to end, and she screamed she felt it ending. Her life was slipping away from her…

Her eyes blacked out and she fell to the ground. It was a battle she was unwilling to fight. She waved the white flag and surrendered. The metal box punctured with holes lifted out of the icy water and into the mild air. The water spilled out, finally allowing air back into Lindsay' torture cage. The lock was opened and she dropped out, lifeless. The Element Prince laughed, pushing her onto her back and sat and waited. After a few moments she gasped and glared at him

"I've been in this business all too long and have seen it all. If you were dead I wouldn't send you back out into that harsh world anyway. I would keep you and cherish you. You would be my 24-hour doll, and you would carry on as you finished, living for my pleasure." She chocked up some water and was cuffed again, taken back to her chamber. She passed a few bedrooms, full of girls. "Space was running out. You are the only one without at least three other girls in the room at the same time. You are my princess. You are special." In one room Lindsay saw little girls, aged about five, also chained to beds. The Prince laughed at her disgusted face. "I decided one day to keep the family going. Instead of killing them I kept the babies. The girls are my past times and the boys are my slaves. They don't see it to be cruel or bad, they have never lived life you and I. They have never breathed the air like you and me." Once Lindsay was cuffed to her bed again he couldn't contain himself. This time she wore nothing, her hair still wet and her body soft. He undressed quickly and leapt onto her. She winced, trying to distract her mind and body from the man raping her. He wore no contraception. He kissed her body from head to toe, focusing around her breasts. He found himself pushing into places he first opened. Lindsay moaned and pleaded, but they both knew it was pointless. The other girls would try to ignore it, not wanting to think what he was doing to someone else. He slapped her, licked her, kissed her and raped her. He thrust himself into her with power. His tongue found its way from her toes, up her legs, around her "flower", the small bud he once opened, up her stomach and around her nipples and finally to her mouth. He played around, absorbing the tastes of her mouth and her tongue, even though she pulled it back away from him. He increased in speed and worked fast, then took it slowly and enjoyed her body. She was perfect and finally his.

After another hour he grew tired and flopped off of Lindsay. She had out cried herself and was exhausted, wanting it all to stop, she wanted to go home. The bruises and semen was now the only evidence of what he had done to her.

"Well, your better than before." He laughed.

"How? I lie here chained."

"You scream less. You always screamed too much. You should try to cry less to, it's off-putting." He said, dressing himself again. Lindsay's heart dissolved as all her happiness filtered out with her sweat. She had seen murderers and serial killers, rapists and criminals, but had never met someone so heartless and brutal. The Prince was ugly and unfit, and had aged since she last saw him. When he raped her she was a teenager and he was in his thirties. Now he was in his forties.

"You're beautiful. I hope Danny told you that. But forget him. We're meant to be with each other, and you will always stay here until you realise that." The way he looked at her was too much, he really loved her, in a disturbed and mental way, but none the less he did. Lindsay tried but she couldn't help herself. She turned as far as she could and was sick. "You were sick lots and lots when I first met you."

"I hate you and will never feel anything more than utter loathing towards you." Lindsay spat.

"I do so much for you, I went so far to get you."

Why can't she love me like I love her? I killed her best friends. She didn't need them. I took her from her crappy family and stole her. She needs me. I need her more; she makes me so happy, so content. I have five other teenagers in the other bedrooms but I don't care about them. I'll show her. I'll show her what she means to me.

"Please. You can have anyone, just not me. I love Danny." Lindsay pleaded. His heart sank. He knew it was true but still thought he could change her feelings. He suddenly felt anger. His face shone with fury. He unchained Lindsay and pulled her by the hair towards the Ember box. This time her wanted her to suffer and didn't bother with knocking her out. Lindsay was shocked with the way he treated her. He opened a door and flung her into a bare room with only one window. He then poured petrol over her and the room and chucked an alight match in and locked the door. She scrambled to the corner off the room starring at the orange fire, flickering angrily. She glanced over to see him looking through the window, smiling. She remembered the last time she was faced with this problem. She realised she was doing the same thing all over again. She sat in the corner of the room trying to back as far away as possible from the cage of fire enclosing around her. She screamed in agony as the flames tickled her toes. She jumped up and ran. She had nowhere to go. She mover across the red enemy to the empty corner, there she was safe for now. She looked out the window and saw him laughing at her. She sat down stubbornly and picked up a stray piece of wood. With one hard blow the hit her neck right on the spot and fell down unconscience.

The heat was painless…

The fire she couldn't feel…

Finally, it was all going to end.

…

Hope you liked…reviews welcome as always..


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- so sorry I haven't updated in ages!!

(These POV's aren't at the same time and don't follow from the last chapter…)

Chapter 6

(Danny's POV)

Why her? I couldn't understand it. The other Vic's were young, under 20. Lindsay wasn't. I gasped; the other girls were killed. Then more tears streamed, but I didn't care. I'd lost everything, my world, my love and my best friend. All because of some crazed 'Element Price'. I swore, if I ever met him he wouldn't be able to touch another girl ever again… I was so broken and angry, but mostly frustrated. I couldn't see anyway of getting her back. I hoped and prayed every moment, but this guy could have been doing this for ages. God knew how many more girls he raped, tortured, impregnated and killed. Then I threw up for the millionth time that day, the thought of Lindsay going through that made me shiver. All I wanted was to hold her and never let her go. I punched the wall, annoyed at myself, at him and the world; I didn't care if everything happened for a reason, what reason was this! Why did Lindsay deserve to live a nightmare, she was a good person her entire life. I remembered the nightmares, Lindsay said nothing was wrong but I knew otherwise. A crazy thought crossed my mind, what if she had this fate when she was younger? The nightmares, her knowing about the elements and those burns on her legs, they were faint and she said it was an accident when she was younger, very edgy on the subject. But surely she would have told me? I sat there, hurting more than anything that was happening to her…

_(Flack's POV)_

I sat there, in my office, confused. None of it seemed real, as if this didn't happen. Sure, I'd seen people everyday being raped or killed, but somehow it's different. When you don't know the warmth that is missing from behind the eyes its easier. I knew I could never stare into the lifeless soul of Lindsay Monroe. I suddenly realised what those poor families and friends of the Vic's felt like. And Danny, this was breaking him inside. I walked in the men's room earlier; he had punched the wall hard, then crumbled, breaking into tears. As I walked up to him he pushed me hard, telling me to leave him alone and stormed out. See, Danny will lash out and rarely let's you in, it's not his fault but after Louie it must be hard. Anyone can see he's hurting, and two right he should be. He's lost Lindsay, meaning he's lost everything. I promised myself I would do everything I could to bring her back, home to Danny…

_(Lindsay's POV)_

I panicked, that smile, he looked like he wanted to kill me. I'd told him that I'd wanted to die, but I was bluffing. I still had hope Danny would save me, he always did. I backed into the corner as far as I could, but there was no escaping this. As the flames crept up, the pain excruciating, my lungs gasping for air, not smoke. I managed to scream, to try and show him I wanted to live, even if it was here. If I live I could at least hope Danny could save me. I didn't want to die, not now. I screamed louder, glancing from the ember flames, towards him. The smile had vanished, he now look concerned. My skin was so painful, more than words could explain. Then my legs felt weak, I felt weak. I fell hard onto the floor, the flames becoming less painful, the crackling less noisy. Everything was slipping away, as if I was travelling away from it all. I wanted to scream, to know I was still alive, to be saved. It was over. This was my death…

_(Element Prince's POV)_

She should love me, not Danny. I know she always will, and that hurts more than daggers. I love her, I really do. Have you ever hated someone you love for not having the same feelings? She will come round. When she said it out loud I guess I flipped. Even though I knew it, it seemed she was rubbing salt in the wound so I lost my temper. I guess dragging by her hair was a little too far but she hurt me badly. I didn't want her die; just feel pain, like I do with all my girls. I've stopped killing them. Now they feel immense pain and loose all hope for living in the big wide world ever again. That's when I take them to a small flat or house in New York somewhere, keep them going, giving them more hope. Some times I will let them go when they're empty. They're still alive, their heart beats, but inside they're dead, they're eyes telling the heartbreaking story they carry. I may let them go at this point, back to their families knowing they will be too scared or traumatised to say anything. Lindsay needed to learn a lesson, so the ember room it was. I realised she never wanted to die when she screamed. It was more piecing and sharp than I'd ever heard before, she meant it. When the others scream its like music, like the pain they feel is all for me, but this was different, the girl I knew many years ago, that Lindsay she never screamed like this, this Lindsay's scream was pain not music. I waited until she fainted then opened the door with water at hand. I was worrying now that I'd over done it and lost the girl I'd ever truly fallen in love with. When the flames were all out I dragged her out into the clean air. She was lifeless, naked and burnt. For the first time ever I was repelled from her. She wasn't the Lindsay I had seen many years ago, full of life and hope and innocence. Beyond the burns she was grey and lifeless and ruined. Perhaps that was my fault. I checked her pulse. My heart raced, as hers was dead. Pumping on her heart and breathing in her smoky mouth, I tried everything to revive her. Nothing was working. I beat down on her chest harder, more urgently… nothing. I'd lost her.

Then, suddenly, her beautiful eyes opened and she took a large breath…

_(No-ones POV anymore…)_

Lindsay gasped, glad to be consuming clean air again. She was alive. He looked at her, a smile curling. Her eyes filled with that same hope they had once had. He knew what he had to do. Taking her hand he took her back to her room then locked the door. She hadn't struggled; she must have been too weak. He then unchained every girl and boy in the building, which was a large 100-year-old house in the countryside. After drugging them he loaded each one into a van and drove away….

NY

Danny got up from the floor where he'd spent most of the day since Flack sent him home. He had flipped at work and Flack said it was best he spent time at home. Danny was restless, and not wanting to spend any longer with his thoughts he got up and drove to work. He saw Mac as he walked through the lab doors.

"I thought Flack sent you home?" he asked.

"I went home, but my thoughts were too much. I'm staying here and catching the bastard who did this." Danny said. Mac nodded, knowing that Danny needed to be here and trying to catch this guy. Danny followed him through to the break room. Stella was sat there, deeply studying the case files of the two known Element Prince's Vic's, now known as EPV's.

"I'm guessing this guy is one of those rapists who like to watch the life leave the eyes of his victims and make them feel as much pain as possible. I also noticed both Vic's have brow hair and brown eyes…" Stella said without looking up.

"Like Lindsay." Danny exclaimed, making Stella shoot up.

"Danny!" she gasped, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I'm so sorry, we're all doing everything we can…"

"I know, I appreciate it really, I do." Danny smiled, although Stella could see his eyes were full of sadness.

"C'mon, lets get this guy and get Lindsay back. One member falls, the team must catch her." Mac sighed…

A/N- more soon, just need to plan out how I want to finish it, got many ideas?


End file.
